


For the Love of Words

by ClockworkNight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkNight/pseuds/ClockworkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day at Camp Half-Blood and Will Solace has no idea what to get his boyfriend... of course Will has never been above cheesy gifts.</p><p>Based off of a headcanon I found on instagram and a really cheesy pick up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Nico, Will or any of the Percy Jackson series characters, the idea for this came from a Tumblr post I found on Instagram,
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> – –

Will Solace felt like he was losing his mind, he had an entire year to figure out the perfect Valentine's Day gift for his small boyfriend. This was their first Valentine's Day together and he wanted to make it perfect...

But he couldn't think of a single thing!

He groaned softly, running a tired hand over his face as he tried to eat his lunch and figure out something to give to Nico, completely ignoring the other members of the Apollo cabin that were chattering away about their plans for their significant other.

He turned to look over at his perfect little boyfriend at his own table with Hazel, the two talking quietly about gods knew what. He sighed nervously and happily, he just wanted to make it perfect.

"Will? Are you alright?" Kayla asked, cocking her head, her tan fingers twirling around a strand of blonde hair. He turned to look up at his half-sister, biting his lower lip, a habit he picked up from Nico only a few weeks into their relationship.

"He doesn't look alright..." Muttered Austin, glancing over to the nervous blonde male.

"I-it's fine..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, of course, he was a terrible liar and his half-siblings knew him far too well to fall for his scheme.

"So, Will..." Kayla smirked, gaining the attention of Victoria, who set down her ham sandwich to be a part of the interesting conversation. "What are you and death boy doing for Valentine's Day? You better have something good, isn't he like... hard to impress or something?" She asked, flashing him a smile that usually could calm him down or send him into annoyance.

The three Apollo children stared at the counselor before Austin and Victoria burst into spits of laughter, making the Aphrodite children look over to their table.

"He doesn't have anything!" Kayla giggled, setting her fork down as she joined the others. It was true and he was completely embarrassed about it.

"Shut it!" He growled, looking over to Nico's table, where the raven haired boy was staring at them in confusion. The Apollo children weren't the loudest bunch save for in the medical area.

"I just want... something perfect... something Nico would love..." He said sadly, twiddling his tan thumbs together. He just wanted this to be a good day for the couple, now with less than twenty-four hours for him to figure something out, he felt like he would tear his hair out!

He saw Nico and Hazel stand together, Hazel was only visiting for a few days before heading back to Rome with Frank. The son of Hades hugged his sister and let her go, watching as she left to catch her ride back before shoving his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket and walking off. He knew a few of the girls in camp would try to flirt with his boyfriend once or twice during the day of love, but Will knew Nico was loyal and completely and utterly gay for him (and once Percy, but Will wasn't the happiest about think of that time. It made him sad to think Nico was hurting for so long...)

He looked at a clock hanging on the wall, signaling that he had only a few minutes before he had to teach an archery class, then make his way back to the medic’s house and clean up, thankfully no one had been injured in a record five days... he felt that in itself deserved a party.

He threw his trash away, biting down on his lip once more and walking out, waving a tired hand to his siblings.

He stalked off to the archery field, half expecting to see Nico there, Nico was a counselor but due to the fact that Hades only had a select number of children and most were dead... Nico was a counselor of himself. He dictated his activities and unless Will or another was with him, was often alone. He walked along the edge to the beach, raising a brow when he saw Nico sitting on the pier with Jason... he knew the two were good friends and Jason was no threat...

But Will was the jealous type. He called out to them, waving happily and blowing his boyfriend a happy kiss.

Jason shoved Nico with a laugh and Nico said his goodbye. He walked up the beach to his sunny boyfriend and smiled. That was something Will could take credit for, Nico didn't smile much until Will taught him how to be happier... now Nico smiled around him, Jason and Percy... mostly around Hazel... but Will was still proud.

"Hey beautiful." Will purred, pulling Nico into a loving hug, kissing his head. Nico blushed richly and moved into his arms, Nico was just starting to get used to the whole... public affection ordeal, he had grown up in a very judgmental time period... it was hard on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the archery field?" Nico asked, smiling at the male. Will sighed, brushing a hand across Nico's cold cheek, his boyfriend was still so pale, he knew Hades was beating the boy down with all these new missions and shadow travel, he was just thankful that Nico wasn't fading yet.

"I was hoping you were coming with me Death Boy." He smiled, making Nico roll his eyes.

"I was just talking to Jason; I was on my wa-ay!" He cried, trying to get away as Will lifted him into his arms like a bride. "Will! Will! Put me down!" The Italian cried, trying to feebly get away.

"Hush up, let me love on you." Will chided, kissing his head. He waved goodbye to Jason, who was snickering at his friends.

He carried the raven to the field, seeing that his pupal were already waiting and watching the two lovers. Nico groaned, hiding his face away from the world, "I can walk!" Nico grumbled into Will's shoulder.

"Come on Solace!" One of the younger campers laughed as Will set the child of Hades down on a rock to observe for as long as he wanted. "We have archery!"

Will nodded and walked away, winking at Nico who waved him off like an annoyed child.

Will taught the campers, ignoring some of the flirting girls who didn't seem to understand the concept of Will being gay and taken. When he turned to bring Nico in, he noticed the younger was gone. He sighed, shaking his head... Nico never did stay, perhaps he found it boring or perhaps he was just tired. He watched his campers, some shooting Bull's Eyes, some missing entirely, one Ares boy nearly shot his own eye out, how he managed that, Will wasn't entirely sure.

This was something he loved almost as much as working as a doctor... he loved to teach, he often told Nico that if they had children, he would teach them, which almost always sent Nico into a blushing haze. He watched his students happily, watching as they excitedly learned and practiced. He stepped in only when and Iris and a Hecate child got in a fight. He separated the two, having them sit out for a while.

It, however, was when he started to pack up that he stopped, taking a breath. He finally got a break from his stress for the day, he walked back to the medical tent.

–

–

Will spent a good two hours on one of the cots, cleaning, writing, even humming a few tunes, but he just couldn't think. He didn't know where Nico had run off to, he didn't know what to do for Valentine's Day and he sure as hell didn't know why Nico kept ditching archery or where he was going each time.

"Dammit Neeks... why are you so difficult..." He groaned, he kicked his leg out and a bottle of yarrow shattered to the ground, the herb spilling.

He jumped down to clean it up before stopping...

He had an idea.

– –

Nico woke in the cold, dark Hades cabin alone, his alarm clock sitting on the desk and while he never actually used it, it screamed at him to wake up.

The raven forced ebony sheets away, stepping onto the equally dark rug. He took a look around his cabin and wished he had chosen something lighter, all he had was black, blood red and gray. He rubbed his tired eyes, turning on a lap though it did little to help with the lighting issue. He saw the sun shining through his black curtains and slowly pushed them open, the light hurting his eyes for the first few seconds. He often wondered how Will could stand so much light.

He walked to his dresser, finding jet black clothes along with one bright yellow Hawaiian shirt he refused to wear but Percy got it for him as a gag gift. He pulled on a black t-shirt, it was far too cold to go without his jacket, so he pulled that on as well. He made his bed, fixed what he had thrown off in the middle of the night and walked to the door before stopping.

He bent down, seeing something shoved under his rug with just a white corner sticking out like a sore thumb. He pulled a while envelope out and cocked his head, sleepy and confused.

He opened it up, pulling out a sheet of white lined paper with Will's handwriting on it.

"Is your name Osteoporosis? Because you're giving me a serious bone condition. "

He stopped, utterly confused. He knew little to nothing about medicine. "What the fuck..." He whispered, shaking his head. He had actually forgotten the day, so this was a little weird, plus he didn't recognize the pick-up line.

He set the letter in his pocket, folded up and forgotten and left his dreary cabin.

People everywhere were enjoying the love, cuddling, kissing, sneaking off to cabins and the woods for alone time. He spotted Annabeth and Percy at the pavilion, the two eating blue strawberries that Annabeth made while Percy laid his head in her lap. He sighed, shaking his head, just a few years ago he would have found that upsetting, now he just wanted to find his boyfriend.

He got about five feet away when Percy shot up, a smirk on his face. "Hey there Neeks!" He called, Nico stiffing at the nickname only Will was allowed to use... and that was only if Nico was in a good mood, usually it was Death Boy or Nikki...

"Hey Percy..." He said, looking at the much taller, attractive male. He saw Annabeth smiling at him and he gave her a tight grin. "Is there something you need, you left your woman..."

Percy gasped and nodded, as if he had forgotten, he reached down into his pocket and handed Nico a wrinkled letter, just like the one in his cabin. "I'm not supposed to tell you who it's from." Percy said sheepishly, as if Nico couldn't tell hand writing.

He opened the letter, Percy staying beside him to see what it said.

"Is your name Flecainide? Because I think you just made my heart skip a beat."

Nico looked up to Percy, not knowing what a Flecainide was, Percy simply shrugged. "Hey, I was told to give it to you, not know what it means."

Nico let Percy go back to Annabeth, the two deserving a bit of time with one another, but that did make Nico wonder where his man was.

He shoved the note in his pocket with the other, knowing slightly what was happening, these corny little pick-up lines were just like Will to use.

He walked to the medic's tent, looking around for Will and asking Kayla where he might be, she shrugged and handed him yet another letting, Austin and Victoria doing the same when he saw them and asked them where Will was... all containing cheesy medical pick-up lines that Nico didn't understand.

By lunch, which he ate alone, he had seventeen letters in his pocket.

He read them all, the few he did understand, he laughed at, some more obvious like "I'm a doctor, you're sick, let me give you a full body exam ;)"

those he understood and fully looked forward to...

– –

It wasn't under 7:30, the sun was starting to set, when he got one final letter from Jason,

"Meet me at the lake, we have some catching up to do." He blushed and refused to let Jason read it, but excused himself from dinner and walked off. He wasn't a water fan, but he followed the trail down, careful not to trip, he could see well in darkness.

But soon he didn't have to.

The candles leading down to the water's edge were lit, rose petals lay on the sand leading up to a small little covered area. He walked forward, taking his shoes off before getting into the sand and walked.

It was a picnic table covered with a canopy, one made of black see through fabric, with a large spread of desserts and finger foods. He gasped softly, looking around. Was all this for Will and him?

He pulled his jacket off, under the fire it was warm and he was sure Will had something to do with that. He looked for his boyfriend but saw no one.

But he saw one last letter with his name written on it in Will's messy, doctor's scrawl.

"Blood is Red,

Cyanosis is Blue,

I get Tachycardia when I think of you."

Nico stopped, reading it again and again before he laughed.

"What the fuck?" He laughed, shaking his head and he put the note in his pocket. He gasped as he felt two calloused hands go under his shirt and hold him by the waist.

"What do you think?" Will purred, bending down to kiss his boyfriend gently, lovingly. Nico turned, staring up at him with a blush and a smile.

"It's beautiful... you did all this?" He whispered, Will rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had help." Of course, Nico didn't care... he smiled and kissed the man deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck...

"So how about that full body check-up?" Nico purred, Will smirked.

"Hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright! I just found a little think on Instagram with his last letter's pick-up line in it and wanted to write this!


End file.
